Learning to Walk
by Whispatchet
Summary: This couldn't be... After years of proving his current form was sufficient for him to perform his duties, why did they want to change it? And why didn't they TELL him? How was he supposed to learn to walk, when he was the only one who would?


He hadn't thought much of the Repair Droid entering the bridge.

He was scheduled for a virus scan, although he hadn't actually contracted a virus for centuries and was more than capable of scanning his own systems. With the overall increase in human apathy, there was a welcome drop in hackers making viruses for entertainment.  
Yet he was still required to go through with the yearly scans; his maintenance protocols demanded it.

Benjamin McCrea was bouncing around the bridge excitedly (as much as a present day human in a hover chair can effectively bounce around any space, at least) humming to himself. When the man's brown eyes locked onto the repair droid he squealed excitedly. "Auto! The Repair Bot is here!" He announced.

Auto turned and looked at the droid for a moment, before looking at his Captain. **"Correct, Captain."** He said in his usual, monotone voice. He paused for a second, before asking the human, **"Sir? You seem very happy. Has something happened?"**

McCrea's expression changed to confusion. "What, you don't know?" He queried. "That's weird, you should have gotten the memo in your inbox too."  
**"Memo? Which Memo, Captain?"** Had it been possible, Auto may have sounded worried. Had he missed something? That was.... unusual and.... most worrying. **"What is happening, sir?"**

But McCrea was talking to the Repair Droid, asking him to take all possible care with his Auto.

...Wait, _what?!_

It was at this point that the Autopilot noticed the rather large assortment of equipment the Repair droid had with him. He carried behind him a large hover trolley, which was piled high with equipment and boxes of parts. There was one box that was much larger than the others, and had something written on it, but, due to a tarp over the pile, the Autopilot couldn't see what it said. It looked like ... A...U...T... What was in that large box?

While McCrea was talking to the Repair Bot, Auto slid over to the box, and unfolded one of his spokes, extending the pincer, and slowly reaching to move the tarp.

Before he got much further, however, the Repair droid beeped at him, requesting that he move away from the trolley and hold still so he could be powered down.

**"Powered.... down...?"  
**"Well, yeah, Auto, they gotta power you down." McCrea said, not seeming worried.  
**"Captain.... I am only scheduled for a Virus Scan and it is not necessary to be powered down for such a procedure."** Auto told the human, swivelling to look at him. **"What is happening, Captain?"** He asked, putting as much urgency into his voice as he could.  
McCrea smiled happilly, but did not answer. Auto was about to press him again, when he felt an intrusive presence in his systems. Sweeping his systems around the room, he saw the Repair Bot with a connector joined to the access port in the back of his frame, activating his shut down procedures.

**"W-wait....!"** He managed, before he slipped into darkness.

---

"...-uto? Hey? Can you hear me? ....You did fix him, didn't you? He's not waking up.... Auto! You in there?"

Was that.... Captain McCrea?

_"All system scans read positive, Captain."_ That was the Repair Drone. _"He is refusing to wake on his own terms. He should, shortly. If he does not, however, I will return for another diagnostic."_

What...? What does that.... mean?

"Oh, right. Thanks. Dismissed."

**"C-captain...."** Auto tried to speak, but the voice that sounded hardly sounded like his own.  
"Auto? Are you awake?"

Auto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the face of his captain, looking down at him, a look of hope on his face. It was interesting... the Autopilot's vision was not obscured by the usual red haze of his visual glass, so Auto could see every colour in crystal clear detail. **"Captain McCrea..."**

The man beamed. "Auto! Man, and I thought I was gunna have to call the Repair Bot back up!" He said jovially. "How are you feeling?"

Auto pondered over the question. He had been asked that once or twice over the years, but never really had anything to answer with other than 'my systems are operating at normal levels' or something similar. However, now...

**"Captain... I am.... confused. Why am I situated lower than you?"** He asked. Noting the rather confused expression the question received from the human above him however, he rephrased it. **"Why am I on the floor, sir?"  
**McCrea chuckled. "Well because you haven't stood up yet, that's why."

The man received a blank stare. **"I... beg your pardon?"  
**"Here, let me help you up." The man extended a pudgy hand towards him.

Well, thought Auto. That was going to help a whole lot, wasn't it? What was he supposed to do, reach out a spoke and...

But while he was thinking these rather sarcastic thoughts, (which would have alarmed him if he had noticed he was being internally sarcastic) his body moved to respond to the gesture, a hand reaching out to take that of his hand.

And he froze.

**"W....w-what....."** He muttered, staring at his hand. He trembled slightly, and McCrea frowned.  
"Hey, Auto.... don't freak out on me.... it's alright.... really...."  
But Auto wasn't listening. He directed his crimson eyes downward and saw below him a tall, thin human body, dressed in a white uniform. His hand started to shake more and his eyes widened, a look of bewilderment and horror appearing on his features.  
"Auto...."

**"I.... I'm..." **The Autopilot trembled, and slowly pulled himself off the floor into a sitting position so he could see himself better. And frankly, it didn't calm him down.

"Auto? Hey.... it's okay..." McCrea said, sliding his hover chair a little closer.

**"What did.......... you do to me....?"**

The emotions that pulled out of Auto's tone made the Captain freeze. "Auto..."  
**"What have you.... done... what.... have you......"** Auto's new body trembled violently as he curled into a ball, mattering to himself. He was terrified!

McCrea frowned and slid close, reaching down and putting a hand on the pilot's shoulder. But this simple action got an unexpected reaction from the shivering creature; a powerful arm snapped out and knocked into the base of McCrea's hover chair, tipping it sideways and causing the Captain to topple out.

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" **Auto shouted as he lashed out.

McCrea landed with an "Oomph!!" on his back on the floor, and lay still, whimpering slightly. "Ohh... that hurt...." He muttered.  
He was still for a few minutes before, with great effort, rolling over onto his front and pushing himself up with his arms. He looked over at the now humanoid Autopilot, who was staring at him with eyes wide. McCrea wasn't sure if that was because of the situation he was in, or because he had just hurt a human.

"Auto?"

**"C-c-captain......"** Was the trembling response.

"Auto... it's just an upgrade. All the Autopilots are getting them." McCrea explained. "I would have thought they'd notify you too..." He said, tone confused.

A robot appeared in the bridge then, and, without comment, lifted McCrea off the floor and placing him back in his chair, before vanishing again without so much as a beep. McCrea stretched his back somewhat before gliding back over to his Autopilot.

"Auto.... It's okay... really.... here..." He held his hand out again.

Auto stared at his hand for a long moment, before slowly reaching out a trembling hand.

----

Whispy: I was bored, and Earn Our Wings just wouldn't flow tonight. I might continue this at some point, if I get motivated enough. :3 Reviews are tasty like pie! Please share with me your Review Pie! :3


End file.
